Hunters Hill
by Annikan
Summary: Its Twilight meets Nottinghill. Bella is a travel book store owner in Hunters Hill, Sydney. She lives a simple and organised life, bundled in welcome routine and order. That is until the outrageously gorgeous, hugely popular movie star Edward Cullen, stumbles across her store.


**Chapter One: Hunters Hill**

BPOV

"Ciao Bella! the usual?"

Was it weird that Mike, the local coffee barrister annoyed me more than anyone else I know? Any other coffee shop in any other suburb and I would have been happy for such great customer service. Not only did Mike remember my name but he remembered my order. One skinny vanilla latte, hold the sugar but don't forget the mini choc chip cookie. It's a paradox of an order, vanilla syrup and a cookie, bad Bella, bad! But the skinny milk helped me sleep at night.

"Ah yeah, same for me and Angela just wants a coke today. Thanks Mike"

I wasn't exactly sure what bothered me more the fact that I was on first name basis with an overly friendly cafe worker or that I was predictable enough that I always ordered the same damn thing.

I live here in Hunters Hill my favourite part of Sydney. This place had become my life, I live here, work here and all my friends reside here. Rarely is there a need for me to travel to far outside its safe water and land bound borders. Generally I thought this was a good thing. Hunters Hill is beautiful, it has amazing views of the harbour and the residents are friendly. Sure some are a little long in the tooth, but we have a really low crime rate and excellent gardens.

But then there were times like today where I found myself questioning everything. The predictability of my coffee orders, the fact that a friendly coffee barrister seems to boil my blood or maybe it was the early morning phone conversation I had with my mother that set me off on the wrong foot. Unfortunately in my pre-coffee stupor I answered my phone before screening the call. I then had to endure twenty minutes of my mother complaining about my life. She brought up the usual topics, my lack of boyfriend, and her lack of grandchildren. In her eyes it didn't matter that I was twenty six, degree qualified, owned my own house and business. If I didn't have a husband and children to go home to, well then what was the point? Of course I didn't agree with her, but then it still got me in a foul mood.

I took a seat on the comfy leather sofa while I waited for my order. Refusing to dwell any further on my own insecurities, I read some of the old gossip magazines. I wasn't a fan of them, unlike my roommate Alice who owned every copy of Famous. But I couldn't resist flicking through their tatty pages at coffee shops or doctor's appointments just to catch up on some made up celebrity stories. Brad and Angelina, shock horror another baby on the way, Lindsay Lohan, rehab again? But it was better than making idle conversation with the locals, or god forbid saying something I'd regret to Mike, when all he had ever done was make great coffees and be overly friendly.

I got lost in the hollywood stories that seemed so alien to my own, it felt like escapism through science fiction that's how little I could relate to their lives. I briefly imagined myself walking down New York city with shiny new stiletto pumps, shopping bags in hand, oversized sunglasses and a limo waiting. I snorted out a badly masked laugh at the impossible thought. _Yeah Bella, in your dreams!_ But before I could indulge any further in the day dream a little Styrofoam cup with a small cookie was set down at the coffee table in front of me, followed by a can of coke and of course a 'who-ate-the-canary' grin from Mike.

"That'll be five bucks sweetie."

Great he was introducing pet names. I handed over the cash and slipped my bag over my shoulder. I was careful picking up the drinks, trying desperately not to spill any coffee down my hands, something which I had done on many occasions, being a natural klutz.

Mike must have noticed the concentration on my face and my careful movements, because he swung the door open for me.

"I'll see you at twelve then Bella?"

"Yeah I suppose you will. Thanks Mike.

Was he trying to be annoying, God! Add to the list that he knew when my next visit would be and most likely what I was having for lunch. This was ridiculous, or maybe I was just a predictable old fuddy duddy.

I left the coffee shop as fast as I could manage in my flat comfy ballet slippers, quick to put distance between myself and the depressing tone my thoughts had progressed too. The fresh air seemed to clear my head.

The sun was shining and I couldn't help but sigh as I felt the gentle warmth of its rays on my face. I headed back towards my little shop, my pride and joy. I owned the local travel book shop, I loved reading and I loved travelling, the latter I found myself doing less of, but maybe that's why I enjoyed my shop so much. I was able to combine my two passions. I often found myself scanning the pages of books day dreaming of far away locations. I had travelled around Europe and America between semesters at university and for a year after graduation. But now I was settled with my business and a mortgage, travelling was a hobby put on the back burner.

Angela was my one and only trusted employee. The revenues barely covered both our salaries but I was never in the business to make the big bucks, it was a passion with which I was willing to subsidise. Well that's what I told myself when I was balancing the books at the end of the day.

The quaint little bell sounded as I opened the glass door, Angela was seated at the counter clicking away on the computer. She looked up when I walked in.

"Your caffeine hit has arrived, any customers?" I queried, knowing most likely the answer but still hoping for a miracle. So far the morning had been quiet, as in 'nada' customers. I handed over the coke, which she cracked open and sipped before answering.

"Well none at the store, but I've sold a few books online."

"Really? That's great!"

God bless Angela and her geekiness with computers. A few months ago she had the grand idea of selling my specialised travel books online and although it had been a slow start, it was beginning to take off.

"Maybe I'll be able to send you to that conference in Hawaii."

"Don't be a tease Bella."

I tried to stifle the giggle. "Sorry." Unlike me, Angela was yet to spread her wings and travel. She wanted to, of course but she was still in the middle of a lengthy law degree. "You'll get there one day Ang, I promise."

"Sure Bella, even if you could afford it. I doubt there are any travel book conferences in Hawaii"

"Well yeah, but you'd be doing 'research I quoted with hand gestures. "We could make it a business tax deduction."

"Yeah okay then, we'll keep dreaming." We both laughed, but deep down I secretly hoped I could make it happen. If this online bookstore idea worked it was the least I could do to reward her.

"Do you mind holding the fort Bella, I want to get these books in the post so they can make the first run."

"Sure thing."

The little bell chimed as she left and I settled onto the computer. I smiled when I saw our little web page, 'The travel book co.' It wasn't the most creative business name, but it got the message across. I closed the browser and started loading emails, checking them one by one while I sipped my coffee. I didn't get very far down the list when the bell chimed again. I half expected to see Angela coming back as if she'd forgotten something. But when I looked up I quickly realise it wasn't Angela.

A tall man had walked in wearing a beanie and sunglasses. I waited for him to take the glasses off so I could get a better look at him, but he left them on, odd. A beanie also seemed a little off for this type of weather. But before I could dwell too much on the oddities I quickly realised as I peered discretely over my computer that he was startlingly beautiful. From what I could see he had a strong jaw line, straight nose and kissable pert lips. He had more than a little scruff on his face, but what was most startingly was he seemed oddly familiar, like I had met him before but couldn't place where. Surely I would remember meeting someone as beautiful as him.

"Can I help you at all?" I asked hoping his response might tip me off.

He looked up from a random book he had pulled off the shelf. His sunglasses were brown and I could now see his eyes through the lens.

"No thanks I'll just look around.

"Fine." I whispered breathlessly in shock. As soon as he opened his mouth and spoke with an obvious American accent, all the little pieces slid together and I quickly realised, this was no ordinary customer. My mind was racing as I thought back to all the trashy mags I had picked up in the past, not only that but some recent movies I had seen. Standing in my store was none other than the elusive, amazingly talented and handsome Edward Cullen. He was a big shot hollywood movie star, and he was in my tiny bookstore in Hunter Hill, Sydney of all places.

I was glad he had resumed looking at the books because my face flushed red, my heart beat raced to the point I could hear it thudding loudly in my ears. This was crazy, if only Alice were hear, she would freak. I vaguely remember seeing a poster of this guy, on her wall! She would never believe me. Not even if Angela were here to testify.

I watched as he moved down another isle and started scanning through the small section of books on New Zealand, he picked up one and I shuddered when I read the title 'The land of Kiwi's.' It was a horrible book, full of outdated pictures and moronic dialogue from an author who clearly knew as much about New Zealand as someone who could perform a Google search. I dreaded the thought of him taking that book home and blaming my store for its crappiness. One thing I did pride myself on was repeat customers.

"Ah that book is really not great" I said. I couldn't help myself. No matter how stupid I looked I didn't want to be responsible for him buying that book without at least a warning. He looked up at me and arched his eyebrow in question. "You know just in case browsing turned to buying. You'd be wasting your money

God what am I saying, I'm pretty sure this guy was named wealthiest for his age as an actor. And here I was telling him that spending twenty dollars on a crappy book at a struggling book store would be a waste. His mouth turned up at the corner and I could see he saw the humour in my statement as well. I had to make this right. I turned to one of the new boxes we had received and yet to barcode. I pulled out a book I had specifically ordered on New Zealand.

"But if it's New Zealand you're after this one on the other hand is very good. I think the lady who wrote it has actually been to New Zealand, which helps." Oh god I was rambling. "There's also a very amusing incident with the number six." _Oh god, this only gets worse._ Now I'm thinking about saying the number six in a New Zealand accent and impossibly my face just got even redder. "Which is one of a number of amusing incidents."

_Okay I'm shutting up now, consider him warned and informed Bella_. Leave the poor, well not so poor, beautiful celebrity alone to pick his own book. I trained my eyes back to my computer and waiting for the little bell to chime to signal his departure as he ran from the crazy Australian shop girl. But instead I heard him laugh.

"Thanks, I'll think about it." He said, and when I looked back up at him he had an amazing smile on his face. My heart melted and I found myself grinning stupidly in return. He shook his head slightly and continued to scan the shelves. With his back turned I couldn't tear my eyes off him, even with his famous bronze locks hidden, and his face obscured with the sun glasses there was no denying that this man was drop dead gorgeous. From his hip hugging dark jeans to his loose white shirt and expensive looking bomber jacket. Although it was an undeniably casual dishevelled look compared to his red carpet pictures I had seen in magazines there was something creative and sexy about him. Like even though he tried to look like a normal person and blend in, it could never possibly work. I could see the ray ban label on his sunnies, the tag on this jeans, the familiar logo on his well worn shoes. I was still analysing his every inch of him when the door bell chimed again.

I cringed internally, the thought of having to share this gorgeous customer with anyone else was disturbing, but more so was the feeling I had of possessive longing and wanting him all too myself. God I hoped it was just Angela, but even she would be bound to recognise our famous customer and freak out as I had done.

But when I looked up my worst fears were realised. Lauren and Jessica the bratty students from Hunter Hill High had obviously skipped class. They were a pair of my not so welcome teenage customers, who loved looking at my books but never handing over a cent. They took part in the new shopping trend of browsing in stores and buying online, another reason for Angela's ingenious decision to put our store on the web.

"Hey Bella" Lauren called out, as her and Jessica started scanning the first shelves.

"Hi girls" I quickly looked over at Edward and noticed he had made his way to the back of the store, probably to hide from the girls. I had to get them out of here.

"Ah shouldn't you two be in school?"

"Probably." Jessica replied sarcastically. "But we've got an assignment due, you know how it is."

"Well no I wouldn't, because if I were you I'd be at school handing it in. Now are you girls going to leave or do I have to call your teacher"

"Go ahead" Lauren argued. "I bet Mr Black would just love that."

Oh crap was it that obvious their teacher liked me. Jacob and I were friends so of course word gets around the small neighbourhood and now all the students think I'm dating him. To make matters worse when I looked over at Edward I could see his adorable grin back and his shoulders seemed to shake in silent laughter. Damn it, he was obviously listening in on this exchange.

As pathetic as it was, I wanted to set the record straight. For some stupid reason I didn't want the gorgeous actor to think the small town book store owner was dating someone. I wanted to him to know I was available. Again I was blown away by how my thoughts seemed to have a crazy, imaginative mind of their own.

"Mr Black and I are just friends." I retorted in a shaky breath.

"Yeah right" Lauren persisted and to my horror broke into song which Jessica joined in on.

"Bella and Jacob sitting in a tree! Kay eye ess ess eye en gee!"

Oh dear god kill me now. I looked down at the desk and starting thinking of ways that I could inconspicuously hide under it without being noticed. I was just about to action a 'drop and roll,' when I heard a throat clear and the horrible 'land of Kiwi's' book was placed gently on the desk in front of me. I looked up and Edward was right there staring down at me with an adorable grin on his face. Jessica and Lauren must have thought he was a regular customer as they stopped there ridiculing and turned their attention to spinning the various atlas's that were on display.

"I think I'll just get this one." He said in a calm voice, giving me a wink in the process. I was thankful for his interruption, but as soon as he opened his mouth and spoke with his soft delicious accent, I noticed Jessica whip around to face us.

"Oh my God Jessica LOOK!" Lauren screamed.

I looked quickly at Lauren who was now shaking Jessica with one hand and pointing at us with the other. Then I looked back at Edward who still had his back to them his eyes screwed up in what could only be described as a look of pain as he mouthed a pretty obvious curse word.

"Is that EDWARD Freaking CULLEN!"

Oh no oh no, this is going to be bad, he's going to run off and I'll probably never see him again. _Again Bella! Do I have to remind you! You don't have a chance in hell with him. _

I expected him to run, but what I didn't expect was what he did next. He turned towards the girls and smiled a seemingly genuine smile.

"Ahh hey girls, how are you doing?" He asked in a sexy, ovary bursting voice. He then proceeded to take his sunglasses off as if that was needed to confirm his identity.

"Oh my god" Lauren gasped when her eyes connected with his. Her hand came up and covered her mouth. Both girls fell silent under what could only be described as the Edward Cullen spell. I found myself gawking in the same manor and realised I was also under the same spell.

I thought the girls would continue screaming his name. That they would throw themselves at him, especially considering what they were like, they had a name around town as being easy. But instead they seemed to melt into little puddles at his feet.

"Ahh did you girls want an autograph?" Edward asked in a polite warm manner.

Both of them nodded their heads in a ridiculous synchronised fashion. I found myself nodding my head in a similar manner. Was it rude if I asked him for one too? I never understood why people waited in queues for a celebrities autograph but now having this famous man in my store, it was like I had this sudden urge to take a piece of him home with me, to remind me of this moment, to remind me that he was real.

Edward had turned back to me and I finally saw his eyes unhidden, startlingly green, beautiful and entrancing.

"Do you have some paper?" he asked.

I nodded on auto pilot, then proceeded to grab some paper and slid it across the desk to him.

"And a pen?" he asked again with a smile.

A pen? I started patting my pockets, I thought I had one in my breast pocket but it was no longer there. I was shocked when Edward reached across the desk his hand stretched out. He hesitated just a moment, his eyes locked on mine, before he swept his fingertips lightly across the skin on my check and then behind my ear where I felt him dislodge a pen I must have left there and forgotten about. A silly habit I had.

"Thanks" He said, smilling as he showed me the pen he had pulled from my ear like it was a magic coin. He returned his attention to the girls signing his autograph diligently for them. Before I knew it he was ushering them out the door.

"Stay in school!" He called out just as the door closed behind them.

He walked back over to me and I started packaging his crappy book in one of our stores bags.

"Sorry about that" he said to me.

"Oh don't worry about it" I replied. Sounding much more confident than I felt. "They sing to me all the time, I keep telling them to quit it but they're relentless." Why was I trying to pull off the comedian act, this was not funny. My mouth also seemed to take on a mind of its own, when faced with a ridiculously handsome famous customer.

He laughed and the sound made Goosebumps flare up over my skin.

"So how much for the book?" he asked. I realised I was handing him over the book that he hadn't paid for.

"Oh um that, well its unfortunately twenty dollars. Extortion I know. But look I'll throw in this book for free" I said tucking in the book I pointed out earlier into the bag. "It might come in handy for fighting fires, wrapping fish, that sort of thing"

"Ah thanks" he smiled an earth shattering grin spreading once again across his face. "For the help?"

"Anytime" I offered. "Although I'll probably never see you again, god knows after you have read that terrible book you will never want to come back to my store."

Oh shit, did I just say that out loud? _Inside voice Bella, INSIDE VOICE!_

"Um yeah, well I better get going," He stated the obvious. Of course he had to go. Gorgeous celebrities didn't wait around to talk to boring book store owners. "This place will probably be flooded with paps if those girls hit twitter, sorry if that happens by the way"

"Oh! no problem, we could probably use the publicity. I don't get that that whole social media thing though, seems a little invasive?

"Ah yeah, it can be very..." he paused, his teeth clenched thinking of an appropriate word. "Frustrating. Literally anyone can post pictures of me, reveal my whereabouts." He laughed but with little humour in his voice, "God I'm sorry I must sound like a whinging asshole"

"No, of course not! I can imagine that must be difficult for you. But you were so nice to those girls. I doubt they would do that to you?"

"Well yeah you'd think so, but in my experience they do. Bragging rights or something I guess?"

I shook my head appalled at what some people would stoop too. His private life was obviously not his own.

We had both made our way to the door and were now standing side by side angled towards each other. I didn't usually follow customers out but apparently my legs didn't know that. There was a magnetism this guy possessed that I had never felt before. I was drawn to him like a moth to flame.

Like me, he only seemed to realise my closeness because his eyes scanned down the length of my body and I realised there was no longer a desk for me to hide behind.

"Um well I suppose you better go then, It was ahh nice meeting you Mr Cullen... Surreal but nice."

_Sureal but nice!_ Oh wow I didn't think it was possible for me to make more of an ass of myself but apparently there was. He grabbed the door handle but then looked at me strangely, his gaze was intense and I was locked in it, like a deer in the headlights. He paused briefly and I stopped breathing, but then he seemed to catch himself sliding on his sunglasses he stepped out, walking off at a brisk pace down the street. I closed the door behind me and leant my back up against it.

"Surreal but nice! What was I thinking?" I yelled and thumped my foot against the door. Maybe I could close the shop for today or tell Angela I'm coming down with a cold. There was just no way I could work after that rollercoaster ride encounter.

I was startled by a light knock at the door. I realised my body was still slumped against it, blocking anyone from entering. I turned and was mortified, yet crazy-fan-girl elated to see Edward Cullen standing outside. When he saw me he smiled and I could see him laugh.

I opened the door quickly.

"Hi" he said as if this was a completely normal situation

"Ah hi?"

"I forgot your pen," he pulled out my pen from his pocket. "After the free book I thought it would be rude of me to steal your pen."

He stepped through the door and the gap between us sizzled with energy or was that just my imagination?

Instead of handing me the pen he reached up and slid the pen back into my hair above my ear. His hand lingered just a little longer this time before his fingers slid down my neck and brushed my dark hair off my shoulder.

I sucked in a deep breath, this wasn't real! Did he do that on purpose?

Was he trying to drive me crazy? That would just be cruel. But when I looked up into his eyes I could no longer see any humour behind them. His gaze was intense, brooding and filled with a steely resolve. I felt myself drawn to him, edging closer, but what I didn't expect was that he also edged closer. Swiftly before I knew it, his mouth was on mine. Shock was not a word to describe my reaction, stunned disbelief, pinch me I've somehow fallen asleep, nothing, but nothing could prepare me for this. Not even in my wildest imagination had I dreamt up this scenario. But no, I was awake! This was real! And Edward Cullen's warm, soft, full lips were pressed against mine, his arm had reached over my shoulder and his hand was in my hair. Our bodies were still miles apart, but all I could think about was his lips. I didn't open my mouth but neither did he. I don't think my lips even knew what was happening or how to react. Unfortunately though, after a long divine moment he drew back. I looked at him in disbelief and he looked at me in the same manner. I cocked my head to the side in question.

"I'm really sorry about the Surreal but nice comment." I stated, glad at least that I was coherent enough to offer an apology.

"That's okay I thought the whole 'six' thing was the real low point." He smiled back.

At that moment we were interrupted by Angela, walking through the door with a stack of boxes in her arms. "Hey" she mumbled before continuing to the store room oblivious to our guest. "I'm just going to scan these in, and then I'm going to tell you a story that will blow you away

Once again alone I turned back to Edward who was staring thoughtfully back at me.

"Probably best not to tell anyone about that" He stated.

I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness at the realisation that this was of course only ever going to be a once in a life time moment.

"Right! Of course, I won't tell anyone. I might tell myself sometimes, but don't worry I won't believe it."

He smiled and reached up quickly, tracing the back of his fingers across my burning cheek.

"Bye Bella" he said. My name rolled off his lips as if we were long lost friends. Lauren had said my name before, but I hadn't expected him to be paying any attention. He slipped his sun glasses back on and stepped out the door.

"Goodbye, Edward." I replied in a whisper which he may or may not have heard.

And then he disappeared once again out of my sight and out of my life.

A/N: I wrote this a while back and have been umming and ahring as to whether I should post it. Unfortunately I have had little motivation to write in the last few years. But I found this story was such a treat for me to write and re-read, literally combining my favourite movie with my favourite characters, that I couldn't resist...

If you enjoyed it please let me know.

I would love to continue with this story. It would be similar to Nottinghill, but not the same mostly because of another key influence in this story (cough cough a certain Mr Pattinson.. wink wink.) So yeah think twilight, think Robert, think nottinghill.

I apologise for my gramma and spelling... I am not a natural writer... go figure.

Thanks for reading x x x


End file.
